If I Never Knew You
by SecretWonderland96
Summary: All human. Caroline is a struggling, aspiring songwriter who works in a New York Starbucks. How will Caroline react when she meets a new handsome customer who only has eyes for her? Can love blossom between these two strangers? AU, Klaroline


**Disclaimer: I don't own the Vampire Diaries but I absolutely adore this pairing.**

**Author's Note: Hello all! This is my first official Klaroline fanfic so I hope you all like it! In this story, Caroline and Klaus is human and vampires don't exist. So therefor, Caroline never turned into vampire etc. etc. But Stefan and Damon did come into their lives but their not important to the story as if right now. Who knows, maybe I'll add them in later. Anyhow, please enjoy and R&R.**

**Also, follow me on Tumblr and Twitter and I'll follow you back. And, check out my creations on Polyvore. Oh, and you can also befriend me on Facebook. All that info is on my profile so feel free to check that out!**

* * *

"Fuck." Caroline Forbes cursed in frustration as she slammed her pen down on the wooden desk. In the process, scaring her beautiful pure-bred Siamese cat. "Sorry Sage," she apologized softly to the startled feline.

The alarmed cat scampered away from her and ran across through her small studio apartment, taking residence on the kitchen counter. Lately, Caroline has been so irritated. Being a twenty-one year old aspiring song writer didn't exactly have its perks. If she wasn't so stressed out on working two jobs being a waitress at a restaurant and being a cashier at a local Starbucks shop in New York, she would have more inspiration to write a new song.

Lately, her mother, Elizabeth Forbes, has been pestering her about attending law school or even UVA to earn a Bachelor's Degree in Journalism. Caroline remembered highly when she was in high school, living in Mystic Falls, Virginia. In her junior year, the sixteen year-old, bright and confident, blonde wanted to explore broadcast journalism. But that was the past.

That Caroline in the past wanted to achieve something for once and not be taken for sympathy. Back then, she wanted _one_ thing. To be accepted. For once. But no. Caroline was always everyone's second choice.

Every time, there was that one person who everyone loved and adored: Elena Gilbert.

It's not that Caroline despised Elena. She couldn't. Elena was considered to be one of her best friends. But everything was always considered a competition between the two of them. Caroline tried so hard, to be the first choice. That was never going to happen. Not in a million years.

Once senior year had begun, Caroline saw herself in a new light. After having a whole summer to think about it, Caroline just didn't care anymore. She didn't care about being second choice. She didn't care about wanting people to accept her. Instead, she transformed herself into a new person – a person she felt comfortable in her own skin.

Instead of signing up for pageant communities or events, Caroline stayed home and found inspiration in her comfort zone to write songs – a hidden passion she's always kept a secret. As a little girl, Caroline found peace as her talented fingers swept away with the soft melody of the piano. Caroline was always fascinated by playing the piano – how the light pitch of harmony brought a wave of calmness over her.

During her entire senior year, Caroline isolated herself away from her friends as she practiced each day and hoped for one day to become a successful singer. She always thought of posting videos on YouTube to be discovered but she never found the courage to do so. That was always one thing Caroline had been afraid of – rejection.

But nevertheless, Caroline continued practicing each day to improve her singing skills. She would always sing covers of different songs to her faithful companion Sage who she found at the local Humane Society in Mystic Falls a couple years back. The gorgeous female Siamese stuck with her all those years.

After her senior year ended and Caroline graduated, she took off from Mystic Falls wanting to start her own life. But ever since then, Caroline had no such luck in even finding a gig that could help jump start her future career. Instead of attending college like her mother kept on urging her, Caroline worked her ass off in different jobs that could keep her busy as 24/7.

One thing Caroline learned is that it's hard living in a place like New York City. Being broke, Caroline had no choice but to reside in the narrows, renting a small one bedroom studio apartment that had rent twice the amount of one paycheck. That's why Caroline kept herself busy with two part-time jobs. Plus being a waitress meant more tips if people are generous enough.

But Caroline wasn't one to complain about her life. Sure, it was hard and kept her busy but she liked it. But something was missing. And Caroline couldn't exactly place it. Was it because she was alone? Because she left all her friends and family behind in her hometown? Sometimes, Caroline hoped that life would be kind and give her something that would keep her on her toes.

Putting down her notebook with a sigh, Caroline pushed herself up from the seat at the desk as she trailed towards where Sage was perched up on the kitchen counter, its eyes blue as the ocean depths watched her from a distance. Caroline smiled softly as she fed the cat attention. Rhythmic purrs of affection rubbed off of Sage as its owner grinned.

"You're such an attention-whore, aren't you?" Caroline teased. In response, the cat only stretched, giving Caroline more access to scratch the cat's neck.

Suddenly, Caroline's wide blue eyes averted to her alarm clock that was glaring annoyingly in her direction. 6:30 a.m. Oh shit. She was going to be late to her early morning shift at Starbucks. Having been so caught up in trying to find inspiration in coming up with lyrics for a new song to write, she nearly forgot the time.

Faster than a jackrabbit, Caroline sprinted around her tiny apartment, searching for her purse, keys, umbrella and jacket since it was raining harshly outside and was still dark. Caroline hurried off after kissing her kitty-cat goodbye and locking her apartment door shut.

She was lucky that Starbucks was within walking distance from her studio apartment otherwise she'd have to take the subway or a taxi. Caroline preferred to walk since she enjoyed the scenery and atmosphere around her rather than hanging in a crowded subway with filthy bums trying to flirt with her and patronize her to give them money. That's another thing – she didn't trust people – especially in a place like New York.

After walking in the rain for three blocks with her umbrella hovering and protecting her, Caroline arrived at her destination. The "STARBUCKS COFFEE" sign stood out in big green letters, alluring and attracting customers into buying their pricey coffee.

Right on time, Caroline immediately went to work, stepping into her correct place as one of the cashiers. It was the same routine every day to Caroline – rude people would ask for ridiculous orders such as a Grande Mocha Frappuccino _light_, with only _two_ pumps of chocolate, no chocolate drizzle but a _little_ caramel drizzle, and _no_ whipped cream. Yep, this is what she had to deal with every day. It was a bit annoying at first but Caroline quickly got the hang of it and learned not to complain about it.

After taking an order from a rather pudgy impatient man who was apparently running late to his job, Caroline found herself lost in a tune where she tapped her foot rhythmically. She'd have to remember to write that down on her notebook when she got home.

Lost in her own world, Caroline almost didn't catch the velvet voice that caught her attention. "Excuse me?"

Caroline mentally cursed herself for acting like an idiot by holding up the long line but immediately bit her tongue as her eyes finally focused on the man in front of her. Her translucent blue eyes widened in shock and admiration as she briefly studied the handsome-looking man in front of her: entrancing blue eyes that gripped her attention, short curly sandy-colored hair, dimples and full lips. He was the most intriguing man she's ever seen. And she's seen a lot of young and handsome but words couldn't even describe how this man affected her.

And she doesn't even know him!

"Um," Caroline bit her lips embarrassed as she realized that she's been full on staring at him. "What can I get you?" Caroline managed to squeak out. The unknown man only smiled in response, his dimples widening. It made Caroline go weak in the knees.

"I'll have the regular plain black coffee," answered the man with the most flawless and velvet voice Caroline has ever heard in her life. Was that a British accent she heard? _Oh my._

Mentally slapping herself for gawking, Caroline cleared her throat and asked in a calm, stable voice, "What size?"

"Tall." He answered smoothly. Caroline forced a blush back as he smirked at her. Focusing on grabbing a spare Tall cup and writing down his order, Caroline asked for the stranger's name.

"Klaus." He stated charmingly. She wrote down the name with an inquisitive look on her face. Klaus. Such a strange, unusual name for such a handsome young man.

"And may I ask in exchange of what your name is?" Klaus asked casually.

Caroline's cheeks reddened ever so slightly before she answered, "Caroline." Before Klaus could continue, she quickly added, "That'll be 3.55."

Klaus only nodded before swiftly pulling out his debit card. With no hesitation Caroline rapidly swiped the card out of his hand before sliding it in the machine before giving him back his card, wanting him to leave her presence soon for she was feeling idiotic under his deep and soulful gaze.

The briefest moment, their hands touched in unison as Caroline let out a quiet gasp. She was convinced her heart stopped. Everything stopped. All previous thoughts of frustration and embarrassment all washed away like waves on a beach as she stared thoughtfully into the attractive stranger's crystal-blue eyes.

Just like that, Klaus was the one to pull away first as he stiffly slid his card back into his wallet before tipping his head in a gentleman-like gesture.

"_Jusqu'à ce que nous nous revoyions_, Caroline." Klaus said smoothly and effortlessly as he gave her one last smile before stepping away from the register as the next impatient customer stepped in line. At that point, Caroline was speechless. For once in her life – she was absolutely tongue-tied in her words.

But what the _hell_ did he just say to her? What was that – _French_? Whatever it was, her knees turned to jelly beyond that point. Her breath was shortening in shallow inhales and exhales.

She snapped out of it as the next customer in line, a frigid business woman with a stiff and forced-looking smile, began to ask for another ridiculous order. Caroline fought back the urge not to roll her eyes at the frigid bitch that looked constipated.

Every once in a while, she would occasionally glance at Klaus standing at the corner in the shop who was patiently and casually waiting for his coffee to be ready. Once his coffee has been brought up to him, he left the shop but not without one last and final wink towards Caroline.

Immediately after he left the shop, Caroline frowned. She probably wouldn't see him again. She has to admit, for the first time ever in her life, she has been entranced. Absorbed. Captivated. Fascinated.

She had to see Klaus again.

* * *

**What did you think? Please review your thoughts because I don't know if I should continue this or not. **

**Also, Question of the Update, what is your favorite TVD character and why? Personally, my favorite is Caroline because she's a badass with a heart of gold(:**

**Anyways, don't forget to check out my Tumblr, Polyvore, Twitter and Facebook. I'll keep you guys posted on what's happening with the chapters and updating and such(:**

**Please and thank you xoxo**


End file.
